


A Mother's Love

by AchillesMonkey



Series: Robin and Mama May [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Prophetic Visions, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Robin struggles to differentiate between past, present, and future, but her mom is always there to help ground her. Spoilers for 5x08





	A Mother's Love

_May appears in the Lighthouse, a pipe through her leg._

Robin gasped. “Mom!”

_“Dear guests, may I present to you: Melinda May, Agent of SHIELD.” May limps into to the Crater and looks up into the Gallery. A brief look of surprise appears on her face as she catches sight of Fitz._

_“I came to see the Destroyer fight, not some ancient has-been.”_

“Don’t worry, Mom. Fitz will save you.”

_May yells in pain as Sinara strikes her injured leg._

Robin whimpered and blinked rapidly. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in bed. She picked up her wooden robin from where it was lying next to her pillow and rubbed it with her fingers, finding the roughness of the wood comforting and grounding. She saw May at her desk, looking at a picture of Daisy. This was the present, or so she was told. She didn’t really understand what that meant, but she did know that this was the part of the timeline where Mom took care of her.

“Mom?” May didn’t respond at first, used to tuning out Robin’s mutterings of prophecy. Robin tried again, louder this time. “Mom?”

May looked over and smiled at her. “Yes, sweetie?”

“Is your leg okay, Mom?”

Mom stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge next to Robin. “Yes, it is.”

Robin reached out and poked at the spot where the pipe went through. Mom didn’t cry out in pain, so it must not have happened yet. “Fitz will save you, Mom,” she told her.

“I know he will, sweetie.”

_Daisy is in a fighting stance, ready to attack Sinara, but she doesn’t see the metal ball coming for her._

“Daisy, watch out!”

Mom moved so she was sitting further on the bed and pulled Robin onto her lap, arms wrapping around her in a hug.

Robin blinked and held on tightly to her wooden robin. “Is this real?”

“Yes, honey, right now is real. We’re in our room. I’m holding you on my lap. You have your robin. Look around. Name five things that you see.“

Robin looked around. “Desk. Lamp. Pictures.” _Deke grabs May’s arm and inserts a metric. May yells in pain._ “Deke hurt you, Mom.”

“Not yet, honey,” Mom told her. “We’re in our bedroom, remember? Desk, lamp, pictures. Name two more things, baby.”

Robin blinked and rubbed her wooden robin. “Pillow. Blanket.”

“Good girl,” Mom praised, and pressed a kiss to Robin’s temple. “Do you think you can try to go to sleep now?”

Robin sighed. “Every time I close my eyes, I see things, Mom. I see people hurting, people dying. I hate it, Mom.”

“I know, sweetie, I know. It’s not fair that you were given this gift, but it is a gift, Robin. _You_ are _so very_ special. You’re going to help us save the world.”

“How? When all I see is death and pain?”

“Well, we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Robin yawned and rested her head against her mom’s shoulder. “Will you sing to me?”

May kissed her temple again and began to sing softly in Mandarin. Robin closed her eyes and saw nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments! Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com)


End file.
